


Enigma

by AngstwithanP



Category: Logince - Fandom, Moxiety - Fandom, sandersides
Genre: AU, Darkfanfiction, Death, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, OOC characters, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: WARNING THIS IS AN DARK FIC WHICH WILL CONTAIN SERIOUS MATTER READ THE TAGS AND IF ANY OF THAT TRIGGERS OR UPSETS YOU PLEASE DON'T READ HOWEVER I WILL WARN YOU IN THE CHAPTERSPatton an Gōsutoshīkā A being able to see through time and space and have the ability to see and communicate with spirits, he's the towns enigma however this isn't what the boy Truly is on the inside.All that changes when the boy very own enigma shines through.A emo AtheistMOXIETY.   SIDE LOGINCE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELP ITS OFFICIAL I CANT STOP MYSLEF.   
> If it isn't obvious I really like supernatural and paranormal things and I love out of character Patton so take this new idea. 
> 
> Inspired by mob psycho 100 and norgami and steins gate. And features some horrible use of google translate.

Patton Williams an boy with the able to go through time and space and speak to ghost in command, his rare kind of being is referred as an 'Gōsutoshīkā'. 

As an young child he was able to shortcut his way through life fixing and mending mistake on an whim, or being able to speak with the spirits that had passed on from life, at first he was deemed as an wired child speaking to himself and playing with himself, alone seeming giggling away at An wall. Then as an young teen he was able to bend and shape time being able to prove that he could indeed 'time travel' in an Sense however this was an limited source of power as every hour he fast forward an bodily sense is taking away. 

He lost his 20/20 eyesight the first time he did it as an fourteen year old trying to fix an mistake of losing his only friend due to an personal mistake, now he's eighteen year old glasses wearing teen with the perfect life. His 'Gōsutoshīka' powers has gained him massive popularity in school and with the town. 

He had the perfect life, his school peers loved him and adored him being able to lift and float things in the air with an flick of an finger hypnotising his peers to an dumb struck awe and ooh, and swirl the clocks to trick the automatic bell to ring to escape the grasping boring spell that is class. "Haha good one pat!" Someone slapped his hand onto Patton's back as they walked away, girls stared in awe as Patton flashed an small smile at them. 

"See you Patton!" "Goodbye Patton." Many farewells were cast his way and his smile grew and grew until he made his quick escape past that aging chipping gate and ran down the small narrow road, the world was filled with colours green black and orange. Many ghastly pale glowing being stared and waved at the running boy, corpses of pets running and chasing each other in an childlike wonder. However the specale man smile ceased and he only walked on ahead ignoring the wonder of his power. 

His smiles were fake these days an easy pull on muscle and waste of energy, no one could see the dullness in his eyes the fishlike look as he stared, peered into your soul. The town the school the only sole reason he was liked was that he protected it with his life that he was deemed as the Enigma that'll protect them all. His emotions his true sweet precious emotions were locked away and he knew they were. 

Evil spirits which shone in an fiery, fury of red and purple as they chuckled sometime howled at the lock on the boys heart, as an child when he figured this out he sot out to gain that person who'll unlock him set him free but they didn't exist and due to his luck they weren't even dead. His footsteps were loud in his mind as he walked the sun was dark and pixeled and he could see the balls of fire which his peers called stars. 

"Hello there Patton." An cheery voice called out and The man blinked slowly stopping and staring, an young girl stood with an pale blue glow once brown bangs covering her forehead and long wavy locks that reached her shoulders now matted with dirt and bloody grime.   
His frown was the first thing she saw as he turned and the deadlook in his eyes would've made her think that he himself was dead, an small flick of the wrist and he was off again he didn't bother to properly say good bye what was the point? 

He was going to see her again anyway, trapped in the deathly call of amnesia death brings to all. She dead on that road an young teen not watching the road and not paying the price. He walked to the small street on which his house was close now, he exhaled by his nose softly the ideals of an warm bath and tea soothing his tense sore head but they ideals slipped away like sand as he heard an scream. 

His footsteps were like an blur as he ran searching scanning on where the scream was, he stopped as an thick black mist peered and stared at An fallen boy who was shaking and in tears. They had big brown eyes with wavy brown hair. From first glance to to the clothes he assumed he was another stuck up popular boy but, the black mist smirked and went to gobble the freshly laid meal and gritted his teeth.

None of that mattered all human life mattered in his eyes despite title, he drew his foot forward and his fingers drew out an sign the air as he closed his eyes to only re open them in an bright white glow of eye sockets and swirled his wrist to draw an invisible blade which he traced his fingers down blood seeping through. The mist smelled the blood and darted around staring at Patton. 

The shaking teary boy only stared as the mist seemed to ran to Patton who only steady his stance. He closed his eyes as the creature drew near and lifted the blade. 

 

"Tsumi no tame ni watashi no omo o watashi ni yurushi nasai, watashi wa anata no ten no ikimono no hitotsu ni takusu tsumoridesu." His voice become holy like as it echoed through the air and the creature was face to face, cold air hitting Patton face like an breathy kiss and he sliced down into the misty flesh shouting loudly. 

"Watashi wa anata no subete no seinaru ai to yūrei tankyū-sha no ishi to onajiyōni sorera o anata ni modosu tsumorides!" The air seemed to scream in an heavenly glow as the mist turned into freshly lit air and sizzled into an speck of sparkly grain that was an diamond. He sighed swiping away the blade and grain into his pocket and started to head to the shaking boy. He shoot out a hand and with an cock of an head said. 

"My name is Patton Williams, you are?"   
\----------------------------------------------  
Translations.   
"Tsumi no tame ni watashi no omo o watashi ni yurushi nasai, watashi wa anata no ten no ikimono no hitotsu ni takusu tsumoridesu."

forgive me my lord for the sin i am about to commit into one of your heavenly creatures. 

Watashi wa anata no subete no seinaru ai to yūrei tankyū-sha no ishi to onajiyōni sorera o anata ni modosu tsumorides!- 

for i am going to return them to you with all you holy love and like as the will of an ghost seeker


	2. Boy in awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finally finds his enigma.

That had been four years since that fateful encounter of saving the other man life, he turned out to be Roman sanders an very religious being in the religious sense and in his obsessions.

Since he figured out about Patton's gift he became his follower of sorts, praising and worshipping the saint like boy despite his wishes, now as an twenty one year old man he had gotten used to Roman's over the top ways. He opened his bleated eyes,the clock tick ticking above his head as he yawned loudly. His bleated eyes scanned his surroundings of his plain boring house he had  fallen asleep on the couch yet again due to something. 

"Stress falling again?"an monotone voice drawled as he peered over his book to Patton sprawled out body, he groaned loudly sitting up. "I must've." He crawled off the couch in an zombie like state as he started to get ready for his job, an simple cafe an perfect job for an saint like him. He hated the job as it was boring and only helped to full his empty locked heart. 

"The cafe, what an wondrous job I'm almost jealous," the monotone voice called, it belonged to a ghost that had been with Patton since an young child, he had swamp green eyes and dullness to his eyes that can put match Patton's any day he wore a blue polo with tie and trousers but he was missing shoes and his hair was an spiky mess. Their name was Logan Andrews an scientist who believed he was cursed for not believing in the afterlife. 

"Ha." Came Patton's short reply and quickly caught the book thrown his way by Logan, it was the book of all the different type of ranks in the afterlife ranging to angel or to spirit, he promised Roman that he could borrow it but he knew that he was just going to let him have it as he memorised the full thing back in his early teen years. He slipped on his shoes and fixed himself in the mirror. He wore an slim black shirt with matching trousers and an little cap top of his head, glasses big and chunky, eyes dull and lifeless. 

"Well I'm going now, don't mess up the house!" He called and heard Logan scoffed. "As if, physical matter slips through my hands unless you've blessed it!" That was his same response each day after Patton called that was his retort, it never got old as he got back at the smug ghost. He kicked the door shut, locked it and blessed it with an double tap of the finger and off he went. 

The cafe was small and quite as he walked in, on lookers smiled and waved at the man who quickly forced his smile and waved. "Heya! Oh hello." His voice had an false upbeat to it and was dripping with fake ness it made him sick that no one could see through it besides Roman who waved loudly shouting him over the counter. "Patton! Parde over here." He quickly hopped over the counter where he clasped his apron on and saw Roman bright face. 

"Heya Saint!" He rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Shh, it's far to early for you to start the now." His response was an snarl an harsh biting snarl of an doglike sense but Roman only seemed to glow being used to Patton's outbursts. "Ah not an good night?" He asked fixing up the coffee machine as Patton started setting out the cakes. 

"No, banished three low heaven ranks and then had to take care of one pushy whiny ghost." The other man chuckled softly patting his back softly.   
"What An hard life you live pat," 

Hard life... 

Patton only shrugged passing on the book from earlier onto Roman's hands.   
"Someone has to do it." With that Roman faked sniffled as he pulled out on his apron to fake wipe his nose.   
"Oh what an kind and generous enigma we have for this town!" But his words were cut off as Patton swung down his fist onto his back knocking him off balance and crashing into the floor. 

"What an kind saint indeed." Patton finished off stepping over Roman dismissively and started to take orders.  

Break had arrived for them and Roman stretched loudly smiling as he did. "Finally we can get some fresh air!" He skipped on a head and Patton steps were slower than his but even he was grateful for the fresh air. "Soo for an hour break where you wanna go?"   
"Food? Park an break?" The choices were always made by Patton who honestly couldn't care less for what he did. 

He noticed an empty lonely park and started walking towards it, Roman only nodded to himself. "Rest it is then." The park consisted of an slide, climbing frame and swings it was bear but Patton didn't mind as he sat down on the squeaky swing Roman following suit. They sat in silence for An couple of seconds till Patton's swing started to move by it's self his feet planted onto the ground as he seemed to soar through the air. Roman gasped loudly as he moved on its own. 

"P-pat?!" He gasped and Patton only sighed as the swing got higher and higher. "It's okay Roman just an spirit playing tricks." The swing slowly but surely started to stop and Patton planted his feet down hard onto the sandy ground. "So much for rest eh?" Roman looked up to the sky an blissful smile on his face, Patton copied and wondering if he saw the same purple navy sky as Roman did. 

Soon break was over and they headed back to the cafe where an man standing by the counter looking angry and annoyed as Roman walked in, his face dropped A little as he referred to the annoyed man. "Virgil! Heya." The man scowled at Roman as he stared.   
"You were meant to meet me ages ago you didn't tell me you had work!" Roman looked away sheepishly. 

"Sorry big bro, kinda forgot." Patton and Virgil rolled his eyes at him, he walked past Roman's brother and hopped over the counter turning to him. He flashed an small smile, his heart racing as the man turned. "You want something?" Roman's brother only shrugged turning away. "Nah, I'm leaving." Roman gasped loudly. "Virgil you can't talk to the saint like that!" 

Patton only closed his eyes in annoyance, yet another person to worship him but Virgil only stared. "Him? An saint." One eyebrow was raised as he looked at Patton, who's heart skipped. 

He.. he doesn't believe I am.. 

"You and your stupid region stuff." Roman's brother Virgil groaned and Roman gasped loudly in surprise and in horror, he quickly turned to Patton.   
"Don't listen to him parde he's in an silly phase of his life where god doesn't exist!" Virgil pawed Roman's hand away from his mouth. "It's not an phase Roman and it's called being an Aesthis!" 

Wait.. people like that exist.. 

D-don't believe In God. 

His heart sped up and once in his life An wide smile appeared his lock slightly breaking. 

His enigma was found..   
\--------------------------------------------

Omg I love Roman in this my boy is an religious bun.


	3. Boy lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Y'all can guess where this is going. ..

That smile, that real smile was  stuck in Patton's head all for the rest of the day, he didn't have to fake it when Roman's brother was there nor did he have to force that giggle after his smile.

Roman looked confused not use of ever hearing Patton giggle or smile real it confused the other but he was happy that he expressed some emotion. 

Virgil.. well the man was in awe, when he first saw Patton his eyes were dull and expressed the same annoyance he had for his brother, but he was smiling brightly at Virgil's attention on him and giggling away in pure delight. It made the salty man heart skip in an sense and he knew he wanted to keep hearing that giggling. He and Roman were walking home that night coming from the cafe. 

He had some questions bout his brothers friend and why he was so obsessed over him. It was always Patton this and Saint that. Even in the cafe he had told him that Patton was an Saint but was it cause he looked so innocent smiling or laughing? Or were the two dating. Usually Roman would tell Virgil everything being the sweet brother he was he trusted Virgil a lot. 

"So, what the deal with that guy huh?" He tried to act like he didn't care  but he knew he did the idea of Roman dating Patton just felt off and for some reason he hated the gut wrenching feeling. Roman hummed for an second." Well he's my friend and he's the towns Saint I was telling you about." The two brothers had moved to the town different times Roman had been Here the longest and knew basically everything while Virgil being the grumpy loner he was kept to himself. 

"Oh yeah, how this towns really religious?" He rolled his eyes Roman nodded. "Yep and Patton's the Saint of the town he has powers beyond your imagination!" He squeaked and Virgil only snarled in response. This town bad enough it was religious and he couldn't exit an street without seeing an stupid cross on someone door was forcing there beliefs onto the poor guy. 

He looked down, no wonder he looked so upset when Roman said he was an Saint he's basically been pressured by the town to be this heavenly wonder, he was about to correct Roman saying how forcing something onto someone wasn't right but he saw his little brother eyes shine as he held his cross around his neck. Due to all the negative things that happened in there life's it wasn't an surprise he would turn to God. 

Virgil on the other hand refused to believe as if God existed nothing bad in the world would happen right? He only sighed walking into there house and flopping onto the couch. "I guess in an sense, he must be an Saint if he's taking all this pressure." He looked fondly at the living room door where he could hear Roman banging around in the kitchen. 

"And amusing Roman at the same time." 

Clawing, claiming down his throat digging these nails and seeping the blood down his neck, that feeling that feeling of absolute happiness he felt when.. he was around him. The smile that smile that was etched onto his face he craved for it again that sweetness that feeling  of bitterness disappearing into nothingness when he's around. He could tell he was breathing heavily some would of thought he was taking an panic attack and in an sense they could be right. 

His head was in turmoil with these confusing feelings he's never felt these before, everyone to him was useless whiny useless and always begging for his help in some way or another.but not him he'd only met him but he has an good sense of character. He could tell he wasn't the type to ask others for favours,  for help. All alone.. the idea alone shouldn't of sent an shiver down His body in glee and his eyes widen as he stared at the mirror. 

His hands are on his cheeks, nails digging so hard trickles of blood, he knew he had to explain to Roman about the cuts in his cheek but he frankly didn't care. He wore his black outfit for work hair it's usual mess but what enthralled Patton was that .. smile. 

It wasn't the smile Virgil helped him make no no not by an long shot, it was wide and almost manic looking, he slowly dragged down his hand to touch what thrilling expression he had on his face all because of him.. that man that.. person could make him look like this, feel these expressions. He inwardly gasped falling back on his couch.

What else could his enigma make him do ? 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Y'all can guess where this is going. ..


	4. Boy dazed

Eyes shot open and an gasp escaped the owners mouth, Patton was gasping for air as he held an arm close to his chest. 

His dream. His horrible, agonising dream.. that sweet bittersweetness

He smiled as he remembered the little clip bits of his dream, his little enigma was in his arms smiling as Patton held him close while there lips almost touched.. it was such sweet agony as he knew it wouldn't become true. He bit his lip unless he makes it true he had to spend more time with him he just had too. Luckily for him Roman was very close to his enigma to the point of being brothers. 

An delicious jolt ran up his spine as he shivered, now Roman's useless worshiping was now in fact useful. No Patton wasn't an stranger of the act of manipulating in fact he had to learn from an very young age how to grow an backbone in this cruel horrible world, due to his unnatural powers he was often cast aside as an young child even to the point of his parents being an distant memory. 

Due to his apathetic nature he had to learn to fit in with society and "play." By its rules and how to act, hence why he was so perfect in that lovely smile he give the town. He'd been often called sociopathic tendencies off Logan at first he thought Logan was wrong and had to no idea but after learning more and more about the Ex scientist and doctor he knew better than to doubt. 

He cracked his neck and a slight smile graced his lips, he hoped that Virgil would come down to the cafe again. He jumped of his couch And started to get ready ignoring Logan confused glances, he was thankful that Roman's was such an idiot.. now his little enigma had to run after his messes and Patton, he'll always be close to Roman as he always was. 

"What's gotten you so chipper?" Logan asked fixing on his lab coat and finally finding his shoes, the ilnatural being was fixing his hair in the mirror.   
"I'm hoping my little enigma will join us in the cafe today." Logan blinked slowly staring. "Birdie's brother?"   
Patton only smiled. "Yep." The other stared seeming to bite his pump lips, patton wouldn't deny that Logan was indeed attractive. Long slim face with narrow cheeks, smart looking glasses with green eyes and hair you just want to run your hands in and mess up. 

"When will he be here?" However Logan had an currently obsession with his "birdie." Only seeing him once or twice but something make Logan twitch whenever he saw that face, Patton could understand all to well now he found his Enigma the one who'll set free all of his emotions and make him human again. "Dunno up to him when he wants to visit me." That made Logan pout slightly. 

"Make him come soon, I'm growing bored." Whining like an child seemed to be Logan's speciality, making Patton shrug. "I see what I can do." 

\----------

The hours seem to drag in, as many people seemed to only enter the cafe to talk to Patton, what was exhausting every pull of muscle to make an makeshift smile hurt and he only wanted to roll his eyes at the usual slobbering of praise and snap back at them with insults and profanity, which was really rare to hear in this stupid town. 

"Fuck.. this is taking so long!" Patton groaned in the back loudly pouring himself an tea to replace the lack of food in his life. He heard Roman chuckle, "aw pat, it's okay we've not got long left." He tried to reason but Patton just scowled. Stiring his tea watching the milk flow into pattern he started to heap out the sugar tin pulling out mountains by his spoon and plopping them in. After an hefty amount of mountain sugars Roman had to step in claiming all the sugar isn't good for his teeth which only made him more sour. 

He slipped his tea watching the people in the cafe with an scowl, he groaned in disgust of his warm cup. "It's too sour still." Roman sat down next to him seeming to enjoy the quietness that came with this job. Roman even went so far as to smile at him when Patton caught his eye and place his head on the others shoulder only for an slight moment. Patton seemed to flinch slightly under the touch  making Roman stop automatically and look away. 

"Sorry.. I know that you don't-" he only groaned pinching his fingers to his eyes. "You don't like contact I'll just." With that the other walked away muttering something of "stupid." As he passed. Not being fazed of Roman self pitying only continued to slip louder watching the door. 

Where are you enigma? 

"Roman! Where your brother today?" He asked Loudly as Roman was hiding in the back, an sniff was heard and then an confused little squeak. "Virgil? He's at home." Patton eyes drooped and he tightened his grip on the cup.   
"Ah, disappointing." He muttered.   
"Can I ask why you're interested?" The tone was quite and hesitant in Roman's voice but once again Patton dismissed it. 

"Just making sure you weren't messing up again like yesterday that's all." He felt the pile rise in his throat his tone sounding sweet and caring making his stomach turn and swim. Roman blinked An couple of times feeling his face fluster slightly. 

"Was that.. him looking out for me?" He asked himself internally, feeling an wide smile on his face. "So he does care about me." He whispered, he gently wiped his eyes. "Ah yeah sorry for all that bother." He heard a shuffle and Patton was standing at the back door with now a empty cup.   
"Doesn't matter to me, I don't run this cafe." He walked past Roman but before he did he placed an hand on his shoulder giving it an comforting squeeze. 

"You should invite him again, surely it gets boring with just me here." Patton groaned walking ahead to make another cup, Roman twirled smiling.   
"Yeah sure, but how can I be bored of my Saint?" You'll never know how much these times mean to me. 

Hidden, Patton rolled his eyes resisting the urge to hit the other the now for that stupid comment. "Ah, well.." Patton drawled pouring the sugar in the cup. Bringing it up to his lips and sipping. 

Finally. The tea was sweet.


End file.
